


Kitsune

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, HospitalAU, Last Kiss, Last words, Love, M/M, Osamu x suna, Osasuna, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, mangatimeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Suna and Osamu started out as best friends, but soon their friendship turned into something more. It turned into love.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Hospital Au. 
> 
> Manga Spoilers!!! (Changed some things) 
> 
> If I changed Suna's personality then i'm sorry. I tried to make it as canon as possible.

Ever just stop to think for a moment how much the present means to you?

Just to adore and appreciate the presence from the people around you. Have you ever caught yourself recalling the moments you had with one specific person?

Suna and Osamu have-so many times that they lost count.

If only Suna knew how much time he had left with Osamu, then he would’ve tried harder to create as many memories as he could.

But he can’t turn back the clock, can’t control life, nor fix the past.

Instead he sits and remembers Osamu every day.

\----------------

Suna checked his attire completely to make sure it wasn’t wrinkled or not formal. He had to look professional and clean for his graduation ceremony. Today was a big day and people were going to take pictures of them-he couldn’t risk looking bad in front of the cameras. Especially since his face is known all over the world.

“Time to go.” he said before leaving his home to receive his diploma.

\-----------------

Osamu helped Atsumu, his biological twin brother, into his suit since he already finished with his.

“Is Sakusa coming?” Osamu asked Atsumu, who was watching him fix his collar.

“Omi said he might.” Atsumu replied in a tedious tone.

Atsumu wasn’t excited for his big day like Osamu, he was planning on joining the MSBY Black Jackals volleyball team, but he wasn’t enjoying the feeling of graduating since the thought of his high school boyfriend not making it-it made him not look forward to the day.

“Cheer up.” Osamu said as he smoothed out Atsumu’s suit, and stepped back to check one last time. “He might make it. Don’t doubt him. You know Sakusa is working on his moving situation, and tries to make time for everything else.”

“I know.” Atsumu groans as he grabs his phone. “But I really want Omi to watch me graduate.”

“Tell you what.” Osamu checks his hair in the mirror. “If Sakusa decides not to come, I’ll beat his ass, how does that sound?”

“No hitting Omi.”

Osamu rolls his eyes and smiles. “Sure but no promises if I see a single tear drop from your eye.”

“Okay Osamu.”

The two leave their home for the graduate ceremony, their mom drove them with a huge sign in the passenger seat that read ‘Congrats Miya Twins’. There were pictures glued to it of them when they were both babies and toddlers.

Everyone is going to see that sign-they bit back a groan to complain about it. They didn’t want to upset their mother who had worked hard on it for this day.

It was still embarrassing to have your baby pictures shown to hundreds of people-including the news casters who were going live.

‘The world won’t live this down.’ they both thought. ‘I’ll just pretend I don’t see it.’

\----------------

It was a warm March, and the trees were about to blossom with cherry blossoms.

Inarizaki High School was filled with graduates, teachers, families, etc. The graduation ceremony was about to began and everyone was excited.

Suna arrived with a neutral expression on his face. Everyone greeted him and congratulated him.

Then the Miya Twins soon arrived and met up with Suna.

All three of them had a small talk before they had to go get lined up in alphabetical order.

They stood firm and waited for their home room teacher to lead them to their seats.

The music started.

All of the students home room teachers lead them inside in a slow and delicate pace.

They each did ninety degree turns and walked beside their seats. They stood next to them, and awaited for everyone to come in before their home room teacher signaled them to seat down all at once.

The home room teachers joins the rest of the teachers, and everyone waited for the head of the ceremonies to come on stage.

The monotonous tone of the head of the ceremonies echoed from the microphone on stage when he said, “Now rise everyone to bow to the Japanese flag.”

Everyone rose out of their seats and bowed respectfully to the flag.

Suna didn’t remember much from the ceremony, except him, and the others around him having to sing the national anthem of Japan. He didn’t like singing but liked that everyone’s voices drowned out his.

Osamu, on the other hand, was seated with sweat forming on his skin from nervousness. He awaited this day for so long, that he couldn’t imagine the hectic after math once everyone received their diploma in hand.

The principal was on the podium wearing his tuxedo with the formal black tie saying things long the lines of ‘These students worked hard to be here and retrieve their diploma’, and ‘Today we will cheer and smile to them, as they stand before us to say their final words for this school’.

Suna sat still, unlike Osamu, and kept his eyes on the principal to avoid locking eye contact with his family or classmates.

Atsumu was searching through the crowded and packed arena for his Sakusa. He was promised that he’ll try to be there. Atsumu understood that Sakusa had things to handle, but his heart drummed inside of his chest hoping to see that hairfull of black curly hair and that white mask. He had his mom in the crowd, and he was graduating along with some of his friends. But he wanted to see Omi being proud of him on this day.

Osamu could see some of the rivals he competed against at nationals, and some that he saw during nationals at the corner of his eye. They were seated along with the rest of the parents for the graduates. Osamu could identify some of them-Hinata Shoyo from Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, Bokuto Koutarou from Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani, and others that he couldn’t quite see.

Someone he could see, but they were hidden behind that familiar bed hair Captain from Nekoma, was Kenma Kozume from Nekoma. His hair got longer, to the point where he had put it into a low bun, and his bleached hair was no longer giving him a pudding look. They were fading and not that visible, but if Kenma was to decide to let his hair down. You could see those bleached ends more clearly.

“Now it’s time to call upon our graduates to come up to retrieve their diplomas.” The principal said, which caused Osamu to snap his attention back to him to keep an ear out for his name.

Suna was completely calm and collected, but his heart did beat a bit faster when he realized he was one of the people that had to give a speech. Not a long one, just a few words to thank the teachers and the school for giving him the chance to graduate.

He was not the one for speaking for a large audience, but he didn’t mind-he wanted to give his thanks for the team for giving him support and courage throughout high school. He already practiced his speech a million times-he was ready.

A list of names were called, including Atsumu Miya, who was still looking for his Omi. He retrieved his diploma and shook the principal’s hand, before stepping off the stage to go back to his seat.

Osamu Miya was soon next to go up there to get his diploma, he couldn’t feel his legs, but he walked onto the stage to get his diploma with the confidence he had left and shook the principal’s hand. He walked off and cheered inside of his head.

He didn’t mess up. He did it.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur for everyone, they were emotional and relieved to finally start their next step for their future.

They were free to roam around their school for one last time to collect their belongings, and talk amongst everyone that is there-underclassmen, the guests, the families, etc.

The Miya Twins-Osamu and Atsumu-walked with Suna around the school, since both didn’t have anything to collect.

“Did your Omi come?” Osamu asked.

Atsumu shook his head. “No, he didn’t.”

Osamu frowns, “And I thought I didn’t have to hurt your Omi.”

“Osamu don’t.” Atsumu said with his head low. He was clearly sad.

Suna grinned, “You two never change. Osamu is still a protective younger twin brother, and Atsumu is still getting broken promises from Sakusa.”

“No i’m not.” Atsumu mumbled.

Suna sighed, “Whatever you say, but you know he’s just that guy that overworks himself and tries to make time for you and never can.”

“Suna stop.” Osamu said.

“You want me to lie Osamu?” Suna asked.

Osamu didn’t answer.

“Thought so.” Suna turned his head back to Atsumu. “Don’t give him a benefit of the doubt. He probably is running late. I might’ve said he does broken promises, but I never said he was a douchebag to forget his boyfriend’s ceremony.”

Just then as if on cue, all of them heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Atsumu!”

They all turn around to see Sakusa Kiyoomi dressed in a tuxedo, while holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a card in the other. He smiled at Atsumu, who was smiling back with tearing forming in his eyes.

His Omi actually came.

Atsumu runs to Sakusa, and jumps in his arms to embrace him. “Omi!”

“Sorry i’m late Atsumu, I ran into some traffic.” Sakusa said.

Atsumu shook his head. “It’s fine Omi. I’m just happy you made it.”

Sakusa eyed his diploma. “I see you got your diploma. Congrats.”

“Thanks Omi.”

Osamu smirked at Sakusa. “Just in time, I was about to plan how to hurt you without leaving a bruise.”

Suna playfully pushes Osamu’s arm. “You weren’t going to actually hurt him. You’re just all talk and no action.”

“I am a man of words, aren’t I?” Osamu laughed. “Fine you caught me, I wasn’t going to touch his ‘Omi’.”

“Uh huh.” Suna watched as Atsumu smelt the bouquet of flowers from Sakusa. “Let’s leave them be and go find orange head and the others.”

“You seriously don’t remember his name?”

“I do, but orange hair sounds better to say.”

“Suna.”

Suna walked away from Osamu. “Come on or i’ll leave you behind Haiiro.”

“I’m walking damn.” Osamu walked with Suna away from Atsumu and Suna to find the guests.

\----------------

How long has it been since the graduation?

Osamu lost count.

But what he did know is that he had to finish his pastry.

“Osamu-senpai!” a female voice called out to him.

Osamu didn’t look up while answering her. “Yes Kouhai?”

“Can you help me with my pastry? I think I burnt it.”

Osamu took a glance at the pastry she was holding. “I think it’s cooked nicely. You just need to top it to impress the teacher.”

“But it doesn’t look as good as your quiche pastry.”

“I believe your danish is equally as delicious.”

The Kouhai looked at her pastry and at Osamu’s before nodding and bowing to him. “Thank you Osamu-senpai.”

Osamu shook his head. “Don’t bow to me, it’s alright.”

Osamu turned back to his pastry, and rolled up his sleeves to add the finishing touches.

Then he heard his Kouhai say, “You met your soulmate already?”

Osamu froze. He had forgotten about his marks.

“They look like they have plenty of time on earth. I’m happy that you’ll get to live with them till you both have grey hair.”

Osamu quickly covered his arm again. “Uh, I-I, um, thanks Kouhai.”

“Is everything okay Osamu-senpai?”

Osamu nods. “Yes, yes, everything is okay.”

They smile, “Good, well see you in the next class.”

They go back to their own station, and finally giving Osamu a chance to sigh. He had never shown anyone his hidden marks, not even his twin brother Atsumu knows, and the reason is because he didn’t want to admit who it is.

It was obvious, even a halfwit would know.

Osamu went back to finishing his pastry before the time was up. He couldn’t risk losing time over two inane marks on his body.

\----------------

“Suna!”

Suna turned to see Atsumu waving to him with a bright smile. “I thought you wasn’t coming to practice today.”

Atsumu shrugged. “It was tiresome being home alone, so I came here instead to watch you play.”

Suna tossed the ball to his teammate. “Okay then, so are you going to practice or stand around watching us?”

“I wish I could play, but I’m still not feeling well.”

Sakusa walks over to both of them and lightly smacks Atsumu at the back of his head. “I told you to stay home.”

Atsumu rubs the back of his head and pouts. “But I was bored Omi.”

Suna catches an incoming fast ball that was about to hit him with one hand. “Watch where you’re aiming them!”

The source of the flying ball ran over and nervously laughed. “Sorry Suna-senpai.”

“Shoyo, I know you’re worrying about him again. Don’t.” Suna said as he tossed the ball back to him.

Hinata frowns. “He didn’t call me today, and i’m worried.”

“Our teams decided to practice together, because I personally requested it. I didn’t say ‘Shoyo space out during our practice match over Kageyama’ now did I?”

Hinata shook his head. “No, but Ali Roma is so far away that I want to hug my Bakayama again.”

Suna pinched Hinata’s ear. “I’m not here to hear about your long distance relationship.”

Hinata rubbed his ear. “Sorry…”

Suna pinched that bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “Look, i’m not trying to be mean, but you two are soulmates. Obviously, you two are going to live beside each other till you die together.” Suna yanks Hinata’s arm up to point at his time clock mark. “He has years and years to spend with you, okay?”

Hinata eyed his time clock mark, and then felt his collar bone where his other mark was. The last words mark. “His last words will be ‘You’ll always be my Boke’ but I can’t stop picturing our last moment together.”

“Then work hard in the MSBY Black Jackals volleyball team to be able to make memories with him.”

Hinata’s eyes glistened and he smiled. “Right!”

He runs back to his team, leaving Suna with Atsumu and Sakusa again.

Sakusa sneered at Atsumu. “I knew you weren’t sleeping when I woke up. You pulled another all nighter to watch matches again, didn’t you?”

Atsumu diverted his gaze. “No…”

“Atsu, my love, my soulmate, my everything, if there is anything I would like more than anything is for you to walk your ass back home to rest.”

“If I do, will you make me my favorite meal when you come home?”

“Yes I will.”

“Okay.” Atsumu kisses Sakusa on the cheek. “See you at home Omi! Bye Suna!”

Suna waves Atsumu bye and watches the guy run out the gym. “Everyone is in a damn relationship these days. What’s so important about loving someone? It’s so weird.”

Sakusa didn’t respond at first then he said. “It’s a beautiful thing to be able to spend years with someone you love dearly, not just for a status, but for you to experience the feeling of acceptance and intimacy.”

Suna touched his arm sleeve that covered his bicep completely. “If I did meet my soulmate, I rather not meet them yet, i’m already dealing with volleyball and adulthood.”

“You also deal with being on time, but nobody said anything about that either.”

“Sometimes I wonder what Atsumu sees in you.”

“My personality and good looks.”

“I don’t see a single hint of handsomeness. I think Atsumu is blind.”

“Jealous that you don’t have someone to spoil?”

“I am not.”

“Odd how you’re single, but you give Osamu compliments a lot.”

“Used to give him compliments. I haven’t spoken to that Haiiro in a while. All I know is that he is in culinary school and is planning on opening his own shop in the future.”

“Who told you that? Atsumu?”

“Who else speaks to him daily?”

“Atsumu then.” Sakusa starts stretching his arms. “I have a question for you, it’s been bugging me since we joined our teams.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you cover up your marks? Are you ashamed of them?”

“Not ashamed.” Suna picks up a rolling ball off the floor. “Just not ready to accept the fault my soul is bonded with someone on this earth.”

\----------------

Osamu packed up his things and his ears perked up at the sound of his ringtone. He grabbed his phone out of his bag, which shouldn’t be on and should’ve been off, but luckily no one called him until now. He must’ve forgotten to turn it off.

“Hello?” Osamu answered his phone.

“Osamu!” Osamu could tell it was Aran on the other end.

“Hi Aran, is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine Osamu, just checking up on my favorite friend.”

“Sus.” Osamu said while he swung his bag over his shoulder. “You need a favor, don’t you? Tell me what can your favorite friend do for you.”

“I want to propose to Kita, but i’m not sure where to do it at or how to propose to him.”

“You know Kita doesn’t mind what you do, because he knows you’re doing it for him.” Osamu walks out of the room to head to the exit.

“But I want it to be perfect and memorable.”

Osamu walks to his parked car and uses his key to unlock it. “Why ask me as if I know how to propose to someone? Ask Ondori for advice. He proposed to Koneko a month ago.”

“Kuroo would be upset if he heard you call Kenma ‘Koneko’ like that.”

“He should be worried about if Tanjerin is coming to the wedding or not.”

“Stop giving everyone nicknames. You don’t even give Suna a nickname.”

“I do have one for him.”

“Which is?”

“Kitsune.”

“Does Suna know that’s his nickname?”

“Yes he does and stop changing topics.” Osamu was already inside of his car, and trying to finish the conversation so he can leave the parking lot.

“You’re the one that started with the nicknames.”

“I swear I didn’t answer this call to talk about my nicknames for people.”

“Fine I won’t talk about the nicknames, but since you don’t know anything about proposals. I’ll ask Kuroo then.”

“Thank you.”

“Before I hang up, I think you should tell him.”

“Tell what to who?”

“Tell Suna that both of you are soulmates.”

Osamu went quiet before he said; “I can’t. He made it clear with me that he’s not interested in soulmates or falling in love.”

“It’s not like you two are in love, so there’s nothing to worry about except understanding that you two can just be friends. He needs to know who last words he has engraved into his skin.”

“I know we’re not in love with one another, but imagine Kita saying he doesn’t want to have a soulmate then finding out he does.”

“I would still tell him, because he’d probably be relieved to know it’s me. Like how Suna wouldn’t mind being soulmates with you. He won’t hate you for being bonded with him.”

“I’ll think about it. I have to go, call me about Kuroo’s response.”

“Sure Osamu, I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The line clicked and Osamu tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. He started the car engine, and put the car in reverse.

He’d say he would think about it-he never said when he would tell Suna.

Which will probably be never.

\----------------

“Number 7!” a voice calls out to Suna.

Suna was out of breath and side-eyed him. “I have a name.”

“I forgot it.”

“Suna.”

“Suna? Oh well, Suna I wanted to ask if you could block my spikes.”

“Who are you again number 12?”

“My name is Bokuto!” He said with excitement in his tone.

“Oh right, Shoyo said something about a Bokuto on his team calling him a disciple.”

“That’s right! That’s me!”

Suna could see some strands of Bokuto’s hair fall down from the sweat, and his usual style was messier than it was before. Suna was more observate, and he’d realized that Bokuto had a time clock mark on his chest. He could see the numbers peeking from behind his jersey. Bokuto met his soulmate too-who would want this owl? Then again, who wouldn’t?

“Sure, i’ll block your spikes.” Suna finally said. “Go on the other side of the net, Bokuto.”

Bokuto nods and runs to the other side of the net. One of his teammates tossed to him, which he managed to spike perfectly, and Suna blocks the set without a problem. The sting from his palms was the only sign that he managed to block it without asking.

Bokuto and Suna practice together, until both of their coaches signaled for them to wrap up practice.

Everyone finished up and bowed to thank the other team for the practice before cleaning up.

As soon as everyone finished cleaning, they go to switch out of their jerseys, and Suna turns his head to the sound of Komori’s voice.

“Hey Suna, are you busy today?” Komori asks Suna.

“Not really, just planning to take a nap after dinner.”

“Sakusa and I are planning on hanging out today, do you want to join us?”

“Where?”

“The mall to grab things, then afterwards to the grill restaurant.”

“I thought Sakusa hated crowds.”

“Today is the day the mall isn’t crowded with people, so we’re going to buy things we need.”

“I’ll go just give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

Suna goes to change out of his jersey, and took off his arm sleeve to change it. He eyed the words engraved into his skin in the mirror. It didn’t make sense to him, nor why would someone say them to him.

His eyes trailed down to his stomach-that time clock mark.

“My soulmate has only sixteen months left to live?” Suna mumbled. “Sad that i’ll never be able to see them before they’ll die. It’s better they find someone else to spend their last moments on earth with.”

Suna slipped the shirt over his head, put his arms through the sleeves, and pulled it down to cover his stomach and back. He grabbed his other arm sleeve, and put it on to hide his mark from the public. His face, along with everyone else’s, is a very known in Japan and around the world.

He doesn’t want people to ask him questions about his soulmate or about his marks. He doesn’t want to speak on them, or talk about the meaningless life about being with a soulmate.

He can just live his life single while playing volleyball.

He doesn’t need to make room in his heart for anyone-not even the man everyone thinks Suna is fancy of.

Osamu Miya.

\----------------

“Why are you wearing a hat Sakusa?” Suna questioned in a deadpan tone. “Nobody’s here to take pictures or to swarm us.”

“I can never be too careful.” Sakusa replied with his head low.

Komori laughed. “He had a group of fangirls swarm him last time we was here, and all of them had hugged him.”

“Did Atsumu get jealous?” Suna asked while they stepped onto the escalator.

“Not really, he just laughed, but he did override their perfume with his cologne.”

“That’s adorable and typical of him.” Suna said.

Komori takes out his phone. “Damn, Atsumu has to leave with his team in two days.”

“And the idiot had to get sick before his practice match with us.” Suna stepped off the escalator. “So much for practicing with his Omi.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sakusa said as he walked behind Suna and Komori slowly.

“Uh huh.”

Komori puts away his phone. “I wonder when Atsumu started to stay with Sakusa, I mean I know they live together, but he barely be home because of his team.”

Suna eyed a sports store. “I think a few months after he graduated high school. He didn’t say anything, but seeing how he barley was home and he had boxes filled with his belongings. He knew one of us would say something about it, and when I mean by ‘one of us’ I mean Sumato.”

“Osamu?” Komori asked while keeping up with Suna, who was heading towards the sports store.

“Yes him.”

“Speaking of Osamu, when was the last time you spoke to him?”

Suna didn’t respond at first, his expression was neutral, but after a few seconds he said; “A while. He’s been busy so it’s understandable. Atsumu tells Osamu about me on the team, and tells me about Osamu in the culinary school. Surprisingly he has kouhais that respect him and look up to him, but they obviously like him-which is not a surprise. He does have looks.”

“You only give him compliments, which is strange, considering the fact you call the others unattractive or not your type.” Komori said as they entered the sports store.

“Is it really strange?” Suna paused once he stood in front of the shelves full of new products. “In my defense, he’s the only person i’ve been close with, and didn’t insult in my mind during high school.”

“The same one that calls him Haiiro, Sumato, and idiot.”

“Great choice of nicknames for him, and I know he has nicknames for me.”

“You two should just be soulmates instead.” Komori joked. “Both of you seem suitable to be each other’s soulmate.”

Suna pressed his lips together to form a straight line as he remembered the time clock mark. Only sixteen months for his soulmate to live. “Not him, he shouldn’t be my soulmate, we should just stay friends. It’s better that way.”

‘If i’m honest Osamu, I don’t want you to die.’ Suna thought as he looked at one of the products.

“Hey Sakusa, did you call Atsumu yet?” Komori asked his cousin.

Suna thanked Komori mentally for not talking about soulmates or nicknames with him any longer.

Then again, why did he feel so comfortable talking about it? The topic was about Osamu but Suna didn’t mind it.

Why did he care about the hypothetical joke about Osamu being his soulmate?

‘Maybe it’s because we’ve been friends for years.’ Suna thought. ‘Right?’

\----------------

“Goddamn i’m exhausted from walking all over the mall.” Suna complained as he headed for his car.

Sakusa pressed on a button to unlock his car door. “You literally play volleyball, and you get tired from walking?”

Komori walked to Sakusa’s car, since he asked for him to drive him so he didn’t have to drive himself. “We had to walk for hours.”

“Yeah we did.” Suna said as he stabbed his key into the lock.

“Both of you are probably just tired from practice. That wasn’t even a long walk.”

Both Suna and Komori groan in response-Sakusa had stamina which was unbelievable. No wonder he can keep up with Atsumu during their practice matches.

They get into their cars and drive away after saying goodbye.

Suna was definitely going to feel the consequence tomorrow.

\----------------

Three days later.

Two days after MSBY Black Jackals left. Suna’s team decided to rest from overworking themselves to their limit. It was their Coach’s decision-he didn’t want them to be exhausted by their next match. Understandable.

Suna woke up that early morning with the mindset of training his body to be stronger. He didn’t know why, but something about the atmosphere gave him the push to keep going. Usually he would take advantage of his break from practice and sleep longer, or else see what the news for the other teams is talking about.

Instead of oversleeping or watching television, he climbed out of bed, quickly got dressed in outside wear that’s fit for exercising, and ran outside once his shoes were on to go for a jog.

The sound of the birds chirping in the background, the leaves rustling in the light wind, the wheels of a vehicle against the road, the grass being stepped on as Suna ran, and the feline’s in the distance meowing to one another.

It was a comfortable setting for Suna to run in-beautiful and warming.

Suna was in his twenties-playing volleyball, learning how to be an adult, living on his own, being independent, and trying to figure out what life had in store for him.

High school had so many memories, and he still cherished them now. From the people he interacted with to the teammates he played with during nationals.

Speaking of teammates, Suna remembered his teammates harmless jokes and words during practice or during a drink session at a bar.

“Don’t you have a soulmate, Suna?”

“You always speak of Osamu Miya from that famous culinary school as if you two are soulmates.”

“Why do you compliment him if you don’t like him?”

“You don’t even compliment his brother like you do with him.”

“You call him nicknames, but you call Atsumu by his name. Why is Osamu so special?”

Suna didn’t know how to respond to their questions half the time. He always give a dry excuse for his actions.

“Because I have been friends with Osamu longer than Atsumu. We’re not soulmates, just friends that get along well.”

That was his excuse-a long lasting friendship.

“Didn’t you say you two haven’t spoken in a while? Why constantly speak on his name like he’s an inferior being?”

Suna didn’t know why he did. He always thought because his brother, Atsumu Miya, was around him a lot that he did. But although he had to leave with his team-he kept talking about Osamu.

Him and Osamu had a platonic relationship.

Nothing more, nothing less.

They were just very good friends that people take for more than it is.

“We wouldn’t be confused about you and Osamu’s relationship if you didn’t act like you two were soulmates. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you were.”

Suna’s mind imaged that time clock mark he has engraved into his skin.

“Osamu being my soulmate?” Suna thought as he pressed his lips together as he shook his head. “He can’t be my soulmate, he shouldn’t. My soulmate is doomed to die within sixteen months.”

Suna jumped over an object that was lying around on the sidewalk, and continued his jog while he mused. “And their last words-they say this as if they’re leaving somewhere. Will they meet me then leave before dying? That would make more sense rather than saying this as if we’ll meet again.”

Suna took in a deep breath and looked up at the clear sky. “What are soulmates to me?”

Suna looked down at the ground, before looking straight ahead to watch where he was going. “Sakusa and Atsumu both feel safe with one another, and Hinata feels comfortable around Kageyama. They both have relationships for a reason-is it love? Or something more to it?”

The early morning bikers rode past Suna as he kept his mind in the clouds. “Hypothetically saying Osamu is my soulmate, not actually true, but if he were then what would be my reason for loving him?”

Suna went down the obvious list; The friendship they both cherished, the memories they shared, the team working together to get them nationals, the way Osamu used to fight with Atsumu during practice, Kita having to separate them…” Wait i’m getting off course again...where was I? Oh right! Why would I love Osamu? “Hmm...maybe his...cooking? He cooks good.”

Suna smiled realizing he couldn’t figure out why he would love Osamu. “Damn, maybe there isn’t a valid reason for my constant rambles when I speak of him.”

Suna shook his head in disbelief. “I let the team words enter my head, and made me think I had something more than a friendly bond with him. I can’t believe myself.”

The atmosphere outside had a somewhat soporific effect. It could make Suna fall asleep if he wasn’t so willing to jog to enhance his physical build.

Suna’s mind randomly picture’s Osamu’s post-body workout.

His eyes would glance over to see his well toned athletic build. The way his veins showed on his arms when he flexed them, the sweat on his skin and hair, the sight of his well defined henched figure was enticing.

Suna felt his face heat up, and he stopped running to hide his face behind his hands. “Why am I getting shy for? He’s just another guy i’m friends with...right?”

Suna looked down to observe his own physical build. He didn’t exactly have to same build as him, but he was well fit from exercising and gym. “It’s normal for a man to compliment another man, isn’t it?”

He squats down and runs his fingers through the strands of his hair. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“This is so confusing.” Suna looks ahead of him to see the leaves on the tree branches flowing in the wind, while the branches moved slightly. “Do I fancy him? Or is it just normal to say things like that and think of things like that?”

Before Suna got up, he heard a voice behind him with a adenonial, husky, and orotund tone.

“Hey, uh...are you alright sir?”

Suna’s eyes widen at the sound of the voice. He recognized it. He slowly turned his head to see the grey haired, tall male he was just thinking about. His face must’ve been red from his recent thoughts, and when Suna eyes become aware of what he was staring at he quickly got up and stuttered.

“Uh...shit...i-i’m fine.” Suna hoped Osamu didn’t recognize him, but Osamu eyed his hair and team jacket.

“Suna?”

Suna still didn’t recover from his image of Osamu’s post workout toned body, but seeing him stand in front of him shirtless. He couldn’t speak properly.

“Y-yeah, it’s me, S-suna...nice to see you again O-osamu.”

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “The Suna I know doesn’t stutter and blush. Are you sick?”

“Y-yeah....just a bit under the mus-uh! Weather! I’m just under the weather!”

Osamu didn’t show any expression on his face but simply nodded and took his word for it. “You need to go rest at home then, we can talk when you feel better.”

Suna mentally facepalmed himself for freaking out over a crazy thought. He needs to pull himself together. This is Osamu he’s talking about-his old Inarizaki volleyball teammate. Someone he thinks of as a friend. No need to get nervous by him.

“Uh...no. It’s fine. You going on a jog too?” Suna asked Osamu.

Osamu nods and looks around. “It’s a beautiful day out, so i’m out here taking advantage of the good weather.”

“Me too. I need to enhance my stamina to keep up with the rest of the team.”

“As far as I remember, you have good stamina when playing.”

“I need to get stronger still, I can’t let myself get lazy when my match is around the corner.”

“And here I thought you would overslept.” Osamu chuckled. “Guess not.”

“You’re an idiot as always I see.”

“No need to be mean, Suna.”

“Who said I was trying to be mean?”

Osamu shrugs, “Same old Suna. But anyways where are you headed?”

“I don’t have a destination. I’m running forwards until I want to go back.”

“I’m running to Aran’s house.” Osamu looked a bit annoyed. “He called me over and told me Ondori not answering his phone, and that his Koneko is also not picking up his phone.”

“Kuroo is an employee at the Volleyball Association. Did Aran forget that man is busy? He’s twenty-four with a passion for ignoring others when he doesn’t want to talk after work.”

“Surprisingly opposite of Kenma,” Osamu crossed his arms-his hand near his visible mark. “Kenma is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp., he’s a stock trader, an internet gamer, attends University, and is a pro-gamer at twenty-three. But he can answer his phone unlike Kuroo.”

“Are you upset at Kuroo for something?”

“Not him directly, but him not answering Aran’s call and having Aran call me at two in the fucking morning to help him propose to Kita. I don’t mind helping friends out, but when it’s my day off from school. I wanted to be alone to relax.”

Suna laughed at Osamu. “I wonder what Kuroo would say about that.”

“Probably something along the lines of me needing to know how tough it is for an old man, and how youth doesn’t understand his stress.”

“Hmm....i’ll be sure to tell him that.”

Osamu sent a look to Suna before saying. “Besides him, how’s life going for you? Met your soulmate yet?”

Suna squints at the word ‘soulmate’. “Haven’t met them yet.”

Osamu points to Suna’s arm. “So you decide to cover up your mark?”

“I covered it because I don’t want to show it. Simple.”

“Ashamed?”

“Am not. I just don’t need to public to be in my business.”

“Paparazzi does love a scoop from us. Weird that they didn’t spot us out here yet.”

“Who cares.”

Osamu grins. “We should catch up Nemuke.”

“Like wise Haiiro.”

“That’s the best nickname you have for me?”

“I have another, but I only call you that on special occasions.”

“What is it?”

“Curious?”

“No, just wondering what nickname you have for me.”

“For now know one of them is Nemuke.”

“Fine.”

Suna hisses when he felt pain coming from his abdomen. “This damned mark.”

“Your time clock changed? Usually mines changes while I sleep.”

Suna groans. “Mines changes whenever it feels like it.”

Suna gave up and lifts his shirt to look at his mark. “...what…”

“Your soulmate has ten months to live? Damn unlucky them, I hope they get to meet you before they go.”

Suna looks up at Osamu, who’s expression sadden. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Suna…” Osamu puts to the time clock. “I know who has ten months to live.”

Suna stares at Osamu. “You know who my soulmate is?”

“...yes...but you have to promise me not to get mad…”

“Why would I get mad?”

Osamu took a deep breath. “Suna...your soulmate...your soulmate is me.”

“What?”

\----------------

“Senpai!” Suna could hear the voice of one of his kouhai on his team, his eyes were looking at the television without peeling away from it. “Senpai...a-are you okay?”

Suna could hear Sakusa enter the room. “Suna isn’t feeling well, what do you need?”

“I just wanted to tell him that his Coach called for him.”

“Thank you, i’ll let him know.”

The kouhai left the room-leaving Sakusa and Suna alone.

“Suna-”

Suna snapped his head to the sound of Sakusa’s voice. “No, don’t tell me I need to overlook him lying to me for years, because he has no time left on this damn earth for me to forgive him.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Suna looks down and clenched his hand into a fist. “I-I hate him...I hate him for lying to me.”

“You hate who? Osamu or yourself?”

“...myself…”

“Why do you hate yourself?”

“Because I can’t accept my fate of having to slowly watch the man I befriended in high school die. I can’t watch him die and leave me.”

“Then forgive him Suna. He must have a valid reason for not telling you.”

“I was scared to tell you, Suna. Honestly I figured you would dismiss the idea of us being soulmates and fully hate me.”

“It’s not easy!” Suna looks back up at Sakusa, and looks away from him. “You wouldn’t understand the feeling of defeat when you’re close to someone that you trust the most.”

“I do, because I almost lost Atsumu before.”

“How? He never said anything.”

“This was when we first started to develop romantic feelings...Atsumu was over the moon for me, while I was terrified of the thought of him changing his mind for me. My germaphobia made me develop insecurities like ‘would he accept me?’ ‘would he make fun of me?’ ‘is this even worth it?’. In the end it was worth every second.”

“I still don’t understand the importance of falling for your soulmate. Can’t you stay friends?”

“Let me ask you something.” Sakusa points at the television. “How would you feel if he married someone else?”

“I’d be happy for him and support the marriage.” Suna shrugged.

“Alright let me ask another question.” Sakusa points to Suna. “How would you react if Osamu kissed you? Would you pull away or kiss him back?”

“Why do I need to answer that?”

“Your words will determine if romantic feelings will matter in your case.”

Suna looked at the television screen for a minute before responding with; “I wouldn’t pull away nor mind if he kissed me.” Suna looked back at Sakusa. “Does kissing happen if both parties have platonic feelings? Like a friendly kiss?”

“Would you kiss anyone on our team?”

“No.”

Sakusa smirks. “You have your answer.”

Before Suna could answer him-Sakusa was already gone.

Suna scuffs before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He takes one last glance at the screen and walks off. The sound of the cooking channel playing in the background was the only thing he could hear.

Suna played with his keys, while he walked leisurely down the empty hallway and replayed Sakusa’s words in his mind.

“I’m not in love with that idiot.” Suna mumbled as he tossed his keys up and caught them. “Why would I be? He’s just annoying and a liar.”

Suna stops walking and sighs. “But he is someone I trust the most.”

Suna eyes his arm where his mark is engraved and lightly touched it. “Why am I so okay with him being my soulmate? I should be mad at him, but I understand why he kept it to himself.” Suna started walking again with the sense of guilt in his stomach. “Who would want to tell someone, who complains about soulmates, that you are their soulmate and risk getting rejected?”

\----------------

“Osamu-senpai!”

Osamu looked up from his notebook to eye his kouhai with a fake smile. “Yes?”

She shows her grade to Osamu. “I passed! Thank you so much for helping me!”

Osamu nods. “Anytime.”

She squeals as she walks away from Osamu to show her friends. Every step she took away from Osamu was his smile dropping lower and lower. He covered his face with his hands and sighed.

He had passed his pastry assignment. It was something to be happy about, but Osamu was upset that his friend since high school was ignoring him. They never kept in contact, but the feeling of Suna not even wanting to try to mend the bond-it upsetted him.

The main reason they never stayed in contact is because Osamu never had time to text. If someone called, he’ll answer. It’s another story if someone texts him. He rarely checks his phone for a message. He always goes home exhausted from culinary school and forgets to check.

His biologically twin brother, Atsumu, will sometimes pop up at his house to see him. He indeed lived with Sakusa, but his team traveled a lot for practice games and matches. So Osamu usually never sees his brother unless he decides to pop up on his door step.

Every time Atsumu is sad, angry, hungry, happy, or just wanting his twin brother to share his emotion he’ll show up. Osamu loved to help his brother with anything-except relationship problems. Atsumu never asked for relationship advice-only for gift ideas or date ideas. Which is a relief for Osamu, who never knew what a relationship felt like.

He kept his status single, he never shared his first kiss with anyone, and kept his mind hoping Suna will accept him.

Accept him as a friend.

“I need to apologize properly to him.” Osamu mumbles before he stood up out his seat.

Osamu struggled to pack up his bag, and he ran out of his culinary school to his car. By the time he called his twin brother, he was driving on the road towards his home. He begged in his head for his brother to answer. Then when he did-Osamu didn’t waste time to ask him his question.

“Atsumu, how do you apologize to someone you want to keep close?” Osamu asked.

“Depends on the person you want to apologize to.” Atsumu replied.

“It’s Suna.”

“Is it about the soulmate thing you told me about?”

“Yes.”

“Suna is someone who doesn’t say everything he thinks about, so it’s hard to figure out what he likes or dislikes. You could ask Sakusa or Hinata, he talks with them too.”

“I doubt he would tell Hinata any of his personal feelings, but Sakusa...I don’t know....I’m not in touch with your boyfriend like that.”

“Ask him. Omi says they speak a lot, but Suna always seems to have a moment where he overthinks by himself after practice.”

“Okay, i’ll ask him. Thanks Atsumu.”

“No problem, call me about the issue if you need my help still.”

“Okay I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Osamu hangs up and waits until he reaches a stop light to dial Sakusa’s number. He puts his phone back into his cup holder to drive.

“Hello?” he heard Sakusa say when he answered.

“Sakusa, can I ask you something?”

“Uh...sure?”

“How do you apologize to someone you want to keep close?”

Sakusa didn’t answer at first then he said; “Is it Suna?”

“How did-”

“He is obvious about his close friendship with you.”

“Oh.”

“My friendship with Suna is like ours. I know some things of him, since i’m Atsumu’s boyfriend and Atsumu’s your brother. He tells me things he doesn’t want Atsumu or you to know.”

“Like what?”  
“His admiration with your old volleyball skills when you two used to be teammates, and his hope that one day you two will talk daily again.”

“It’s my fault. I get exhausted after school a lot.”

“It’s no one’s fault. The only thing you should do is drive up to his house right now and talk it out with him.”

“I don’t know where he lives.”

“I’ll send you his address. Also he left here upset after watching your school’s culinary cooking channel. It seemed like he had something in mind while watching you.”

Osamu felt a tingly feeling in his stomach hearing Suna was watching him on television. “R-really?”

“Yeah, so try to make him something and talk.”

“Alright, thanks Sakusa.”

“No problem. See you later.”

“What?”

“Uh...nothing. Bye.”

“Bye?”

The line clicked and Osamu shrugged off Sakusa’s ‘See you later’ to get home to cook for Suna.

\----------------

Osamu took in a deep breath and raised his fist up to knock on the door.

He waited for Suna to open the door or at least ask who’s on the other side of the door.

It took a minute before the door swung open to reveal a bed head Suna with bags under his eyes.

“Oh, um, hi Osamu.” Suna said when he realized who was standing there.

“Hey Suna.” Osamu showed his wrapped food that he was holding in his hand. “Can I come in?”

Suna eyed the food and Osamu. He sighed before opening the door more to let Osamu in.

Osamu walked into Suna’s home to be welcomed by a sweet scent in the air. “What’s that smell?”

Suna closes the door behind him. “A candle I lit.”

“Oh.” Osamu said as he slipped out of his shoes. “Where’s your kitchen?”

Suna led him to his kitchen, and Osamu was in awe at how big it was.

“I love your kitchen.”

“Of course you would love it. The kitchen is probably your favorite place to be in, huh?”

Osamu places down the food on the counter. “You’re not wrong. It is.”

Suna leans against the entrance of the kitchen. “So why are you here? To deliver food?”

“No.” Osamu turns to face Suna, who’s not facing him. “I want to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?”

“I want to apologize for keeping the soulmate bond a secret. I’m deeply sorry.”

Suna side-eyes Osamu. “Why did you keep it to yourself and how did you know it was me?”

“Back in high school, I received my marks the moment I met you. I met a lot of people, but you were the only one that caused my marks to appear.”

“You hid it for years?”

“Yes and i’m sorry.”

“You hid it so well.”

“I know and my reasoning was stupid. I just wanted us to stay on good terms, because I thought you wouldn’t accept me.”

Suna stood up straight and walks over to Osamu. He looks into his eyes the whole time and frowns. “I’m not going to reject our friendship over something like this, but the fact that you’re the one that’s going to die is killing me on the inside.”

“I didn’t know I was going to die.”

“You don’t sound upset.”

“Death is unavoidable. I accepted it.”

“Don’t say that!” Suna exclaims before he covers his mouth. He trembles before continuing. “We could prevent it. Like daily hospital check-ups or something.”

Osamu puts his hand on Suna’s shoulder. “I’m happy that you want me alive, but please don’t make my last months on this earth sad.”

“I’m not giving up…”

Osamu sighs. “Does Atsumu know?”

“I don’t know. He might since I’m around him sometimes.”

“I’ll ask him later.” Osamu removes his hand and crosses his arms. “So about us.”

“Us?”

“We’re soulmates, but knowing you-you might us to stay friends. I’m fine with that. Do you want to try communicating daily again?”

“If we can.”

“I’ll try if you try.”

“...i’ll try…”

Osamu smiles and points to the food. “Want to eat now?”

Suna nods. “What did you make?”

“Your favorite.”

“Is it spicy?”

Osamu grabs two plates. “Hell yeah.”

Suna playfully punches Osamu’s shoulder. “What?”

“I’m kidding! It’s not!”

\----------------

Osamu and Suna laid on the couches with full stomachs. They talked about topics without stopping. They loved the bond they were mending together.

“Haha! That’s insane!” Osamu laughs.

“I know!”

Osamu sat up. “What time is it?”

Suna checks his phone. “Ten at night.”

“Ten!” Osamu checks his phone and cusses underneath his breath. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to study my next recipe for the next assignment, and I have to check on the shop up for sell.”

Suna smiles at the frantic Osamu. “Relax once in a while.”

Osamu looks up from his phone. “I-I can’t. I need to be-”

Suna throws a decorative pillow at Osamu’s face. “Relax.”

Osamu puts down his phone and picks up the pillow to throw it back at Suna. “You relax Kitsune.”

“Me?” Suna smirks as he throws the pillow back. “You.”

“You.”

They threw the pillow back at forth until Osamu got up to tackle Suna. He starts to tickle Suna, which causes the middle blocker to burst out laughing with tears in his eyes.

“What was you saying earlier? Huh?” Osamu says as he continues to tickle Suna.

Suna tries to kick and punch Osamu but failed.

Then Suna wrapped his legs around Osamu’s waist to flip them over, and pin his hands above his head to get him to stop tickling him.

While Suna pant he said, “I-I got you.”

Osamu starts laughing. “You look stupid.”

“You’re the one who looks stupid, Haiiro.”

They argue and argue, then Osamu frees one of his hands and grabs the collar of Suna’s shirt to yank him down.

“Kitsune, you are not on my level.” Osamu says with a smirk.

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Baka Haiiro.”

“Usual Kitsune.”

It took them a few minutes to realize their position. Their faces flushed with a bright red and Suna got off of Osamu, and Osamu sat up to process what just happened.

“I...uh...um…” Osamu couldn’t find the words to say.

Suna cleared his throat and looked away from Osamu. “I think it’s late. Y-you might need to go s-study…”

Osamu nods and stood up. “Yeah, I-I do. Well see you then.”

Osamu walks out the living room to the front door, and slipped on his shoes and was about to leave when he heard the loud roar of the thunder. He swung open the door to see a thunderstorm and he groans as he turns to face Suna, who’s standing there frowning.

“Can I-”

Suna points upstairs. “Second room on the right.”

“Thanks.” Osamu said as he locks the door, slips off his shoes, and goes upstairs.

\----------------

It was two in the morning, and Suna’s heart was palpating while he tried to slow it down.

He never knew how beautiful Osamu’s eyes looked up close. Were they always gleaming like that?  
Suna rested his arm on his forehead as he remembered every detail of Osamu. From his pearly white teeth to his toned muscles. He was like a model.

Suna bit his bottom lip and felt his face heat up. “Is this normal? To admire your friend’s appearance?”

He moved his arm off his forehead to spread his arms out on either side of him. “Or is this is what Sakusa’s been talking about?”

Suna eyes his glowing numbers on his alarm clock and looks back up at his ceiling. “When did I start to notice him like this?”

He sat up and swung his legs over to climb out of bed. He walks to his bathroom and turns on the light. He eyed himself in the mirror. His fingers felt the words on his skin as he remembered who’s going to say them.

He slowly said the words out loud as his voice cracked. “See...you...later.”

Suna fell to his knees as his tears finally came down. “But I don’t want to hear that. Why is he going to say that as if we’re going to see each other afterwards? Stupid Haiiro…” Suna clutched his hand into a fist over his heart. “...s-stupid.”

His tears came down. He’d never cried in so long that everything he wanted to cry about came out. In painful silent sobs.

“Don’t leave me before I see you open your shop. At least let me see you accomplish your dream.”

\----------------

Suna arrived to practice and speed walked to get dressed. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

As he slipped on his shirt over his head and put his arms through the sleeves. He heard a familiar voice behind him.

“How was he?”

Suna turns around to see a masked Sakusa wearing gloves. “Uh...good. We ate and talked it out. We’re on good terms now.”

“That’s good.”

“How did you know about him coming to see me anyway? Did he tell you?”

“He asked me for advice and I told him to apologize personally.”

Suna looks down. “Oh then thanks.”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You look down.”

“Just tired.”

“Have you been sleeping at night?”

“I have.”

“You have bags under your eyes.”

“Staying up to think of game plays.”

“You never stay up all night. You’re not Atsumu, Oikawa, or Hinata.”

“Well I do now.”

Sakusa sees that Suna has red eyes. “Have you been crying?”

“No.”

“Your eyes are red.”

Suna sighs and looks up. “I’m fine.”

Sakusa shoots Suna a look before turning away from him. “Coach said to get into position when you come out.”

“Okay.”

Once Sakusa walks out, Suna scuffs and says; “As if i’m fine. Osamu’s going to leave me.”

\----------------

After practice, Suna sat on the bench holding his towel and water bottle, and Sakusa walks up to him.

“Still fine?”

“What do you want me to say?” Suna asks in a monotone.

“That you cried about Osamu.”

“Huh?”

“I know that he’s going to die soon. Atsumu knows. He already cried all the tears he could manage to cry out. He’s pretending to not know to not let Osamu live the rest of his months in sadness.”

“But I don’t know how to make his last months memorable.”

“In my opinion, I think you two should try acting more like soulmates.”

“What do you mean?”

“Be like me and Atsumu. Try looking at each other in a romantic way-maybe you won’t regret it.”

“That’ll make the separation more harder.”

“But you’ll be glad you fell in love with him first.” Sakusa looks at Suna’s expression and smirks. “Or are you already in love with him?”

Suna throws his towel at Sakusa, which he dodges. “I’m not.”

“No need to throw your sweaty towel at me.”

“You shouldn’t say something like that then. I’m not in love with him.”

“Whatever you say but i’ll be right.”

“No you won’t.”

\----------------

Osamu spaced out as he eyed the empty shop in front of him. The sign he held in his hand fell onto the ground, as he zoned out thinking about that night with Suna.

From entering his home for the first time to the restless night he spent trying to forget about that moment.

Their faces was too close and Osamu could remember the gleam from Suna’s eyes. It was almost impossible to look away from-he looked beautiful in that moment. A look that could entice Osamu to think about something that friends shouldn’t think about.

Like the way Suna says his words in a monotone without an expression on his face. Osamu thought it was enthralling how Suna could make such a expression. The smile that stretched on his lips was a sight he always wanted to see.

Osamu could feel his face heat up as he tried to hide behind his hands. “Crap, now i’m acting like Atsumu when he thinks about Sakusa. All tingly and shit.”

Osamu tried to get himself together and picked up the sign, but then he saw his reflection on the door of the shop. He frowned. “Is this okay? To hope to see him smile more and yearn for something more than friendship?”

He sighed. “As if Suna even wants something more than that.”

After Osamu manages to stab the key into the lock, and open the door to enter the empty shop. His eyes scanned the place in awe.

His dream was going to come alive starting today.

All he needed was a name for his shop.

\----------------

“Kyanmaaa!” Suna flinched at the loud exclaim behind him. He turned his head to see Kuroo Tetsurou talking to Kenma, who’s rolling his eyes at Kuroo. “I told you to go to sleep on time!”

“Kuroo, I had finished my stream late.” Kenma groaned.

“Kyanmaa! You need to rest!”

Kenma yanks Kuroo down by his shirt. “If I do, then you’re going to be the one to do my streams. I do multiple things at once, and since you want to complain about my sleep schedule. Let me see you be a streamer. I’ll bet fifty dollars you’ll like it.”

Kuroo smirks. “I’ll bet hundred dollars I won’t.”

“Deal. Once this is over, you’re going to stream while I sleep and we’ll see who won.”

“Alright then.”

Suna was watching them the entire time confused. “Is this how couples argue?” he thought before he walked inside the bar.

He eyed Kita flashing his engagement ring to everyone with a bright smile.

Kita eyed Suna and ran to him to show him the ring too. “Suna! Look! I’m going to be Mr. Aran!”

Suna nods as he looked at the ring and back up at Kita. “How did he propose?”

“Ondor-uh I mean Kuroo helped him.” Kita side eyed Kuroo, who walked in with his arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “Aran proposed to me outside of our old high school and sung for me.”

“Was you about to call Kuroo ‘Ondori’?”

Kita looked at Suna. “Your friend calls Kuroo that a lot.”

“It fits him.”

“You two are alike.” Kita chuckles. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were soulmates.”

Suna’s heart sunk into his stomach at the word ‘soulmate’. He hasn’t gotten over the fact that Osamu was about to die in a few months, and still doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t want him to die-but he knew he couldn’t avoid the world’s cruelty.

“Uh...yeah...me too. Sad that we aren’t.” Suna replied. “Let’s go sit down.”

“You don’t want to wait for Osamu to arrive?”

“No, I rather not.” Suna lied. He does but knew he wouldn’t stay to drink, because they would end up leaving together to talk more. They were soulmates, and the thought of running out of time devastated both of them inside.

“Suit yourself but Atsumu’s here. Sakusa is clinging onto his arm with life. I guess he doesn’t like crowds still.”

“Oh god.”

Suna and Kita walked over to the table to join the others. Kuroo was talking with everyone while he held his shot glass in his hand.

Kenma slowly sipped on a cream soda, as Suna slid into the booth next to him.

“Hey Kitsune.” Kenma said.

“Osamu calls me that around you?” Suna asked.

“No, Kuroo does. Osamu must been calling you that while on the phone with him.” Kenma says as he checks his cell phone for emails.

Suna watches him scroll through his work emails as he spoke. “Is that so? I feel flattered that Haiiro talks about me with your soulmate.”

Suna could see Kenma’s ears turn pink. “S-suna don’t say something like that so casually.”

The middle blocker leans back and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “It’s true though, Kuroo is a lucky guy to be bonded with you. Not everyone is able to be loved by an intelligent man like you.”

“Careful Suna, Kuroo might think you’re hitting on me.”

Kuroo laughs. “Ken, I don’t think Suna even wants to date someone other than his sweet Haiiro.”

Suna grabs a empty plastic cup near him and tosses it at Kuroo’s head. Kuroo catches the cup and places it onto the table.

“Aw Suna, did I hurt a nerve?”

“You just say stupid shit.”

Kenma shrugs. “He’s right Kuroo.”

“Kitten?” Kuroo pretends to be offended.

Kenma looks up from his phone to Kuroo. “I still love you otherwise.”

Kuroo smiles. “You made this old soul happy.”

“For the last time you’re the same age as all of us.” someone said.

“Youth will never understand.” Kuroo replied before throwing back a shot.

Kenma snickers. “Careful Kuroo. You need to be able to stream.”

“I can handle my alcohol baby.” Kuroo said.

“Mhm.” Kenma said before going back to responding to work emails.

Suna sighed in boredom. He filled a shot glass before throwing it back. He cringed at the strength of the taste before quickly drinking some cold water. “Fuck, that’s strong.”

“I thought you would handle alcohol.” Atsumu smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Osamu to sneak in alcohol into his dishes so you can get used to it.”

Suna ignores Atsumu to throw back another shot.

“Slow down on the shots.” Atsumu said.

Sakusa held his bottle of water in his hand, as he watched Suna throw back shots. “Atsumu is right, slow down a bit. I know you’re upset and all, but think about your liver and volleyball career.”

Suna groans knowing Sakusa is right, but the image of Osamu kept appearing in his mind.

Sakusa sighed. “I’m not a expert at this, but the way I see it. You’re confused about your feelings towards Osamu, and don’t want to get too attached knowing the truth. If you really feel attracted to him, I’d say go for it. Falling in love is not a bad thing to do, nor is it regrettable. He’s like your daily dose of serotonin. Let him love you, and you should allow yourself to love him. I’m not telling you what you should do, i’m just giving my opinion on what all of us want you to do. To let him show you what romance means.”

“I don’t want to cry again over him.” Suna mumbled. “He’s an idiot, and I don’t want to stand in front of his tombstone after I gave him my heart. An idiot that decides to smile like that and captivate me so well. I don’t want to fall for him.”

Atsumu smiles. “I think you already did, Suna.”

“What?”

“You’re already in love with Osamu, and I bet my brother loves you too. No doubt.”

“Atsumu-” Atsumu interrupted Suna.

“No excuses Suna. I’ve known you since high school, and you never do what you want to do. Either if it’s about speaking your mind or showing emotion. You never do it. Try it out, be selfish, self-less, whatever. Just savor these days, because the day that’ll be his last will make you realize you should’ve loved him.”

Suna slammed down his shot glass causing Kenma to flinch. He stood up. “Thanks Atsumu and Sakusa. You two are friends that helped me open my eyes.”

“Go get him, Suna.” Atsumu said with a supporting tone to his voice.

Suna ran out the booth with a palpitating heart. He reached the door to see Osamu walking up to it. He took a deep breath, and ran out the door.

Before Osamu could look up and say anything to Suna, Suna was already hugging him.

Osamu was shocked at the sudden action. “W-what’s going on?”

“Just-hug me back...please.”

Osamu hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Suna. They didn’t say another word. They didn’t need to. The feeling of longing in the hug spoke for itself.

“Osamu…” Suna thought as he felt the other’s warmth and strong embrace, He felt secured and safe. “I’m walking myself into a promise that you’ll love me without leaving me alone. But I know in the end-you won’t keep that promise. I know i’ll say the words on your skin one day, and you’ll say the words on mine. I hate this…”

\----------------

The two of them, Osamu and Suna, walked into Suna’s home hand-in-hand trying not to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Suna led Osamu to his living room, the same living room where the incident happened last time. The incident that led them to this moment.

They slowly sat down onto the couch together, and neither wanted to speak. The tension in the air was so thick-you could cut it with a knife.

Osamu couldn’t calm down his heartbeat. He was sitting next to his longtime friend. Someone who he never viewed in a romantic way, but now here he was trying to accept the new emotion inside of him for Suna. It was no longer platonic, it was pure romantic.

He never imagined that Suna, the same person that never liked the idea of love or cared about soulmates, was sitting right next to him with the same idea as him.

To develop something more than simple friendship between them.

Even if they had ten months, it was more than enough time to try out love.

What do couples even do besides fall in love? Hold hands? Kiss? Go on dates?

That sounded unbelievable to happen, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do.

“O-Osamu?” Suna finally said.

“Uh yeah Suna?” Osamu didn’t look at him when he answered. He felt shy all of a sudden.

“I might be a bit drunk, but I want to try something to start our new...connection.”

“Like what?”

“Cuddling till we fall asleep. I know it sounds weird, but I wanted to try it. I don’t have practice tomorrow, and you probably don’t have anything to do tomorrow. So is it okay?”

“I mean s-sure.” Osamu peeked at their hands and blushed. He had never held hands with anyone this long. It felt warm and nice. “I don’t mind.”

“Which room? Mines?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I feel better in my room.”

“Okay, your room then.”

“Before we stand back up, let’s talk for a bit. I might fall asleep once I lay down.”

“Talk about what?”

Suna tightened his grip on Osamu’s hand before he said; “A-Atsumu said I might already in love with you, and you might already in love with me. I-Is that true?”

“I won’t deny that you were on my mind for a while, and my heart reacts to you weirdly. So yes I might be in love with you. That might explain our behavior these months.”

Suna scuffs. “I thought I was just praising you as a friend, but now I see what my team was trying to tell me.”

“Same with Aran, Kita, and Kuroo. Although Kuroo kept saying ‘Wow Osamu, you are totally whipped for Suna’ everything I spoke about you.”

“Is that so?” Suna peeked to see Osamu being embarrassed. “About my nickname you gave me…”

“Kitsune? Why? Is it offensive?”

“It’s not, but...how did you decide it would fit me?”

“Well it’s easy. You look like a Kitsune, so I started calling you that. Like how you called me Haiiro because of my hair, I called you Kitsune for your appearance.”

“Heh, at least you knew why I call you Haiiro.”

“Only one thing on my body is grey, and that is my hair-it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“At least I know you’re not stupid.” Suna teased as he grinned.

“Hey!” Osamu pouts.

“I just complimented you.”

Osamu, of a sudden, leans in close to Suna’s face and says; “You hurt my feelings, so I think I want a feel better kiss on my cheek. If you don’t mind Kitsune?”

“I never...um…” Suna averted his eyes away from Osamu as he felt his heart beat in his chest. “You know...kissed...anyone b-before.”

“Please Suna?” Osamu asked with pleading eyes.

Suna looked back at Osamu and pouted. “J-just one kiss on the cheek.”

“Yes, Yes.”

Suna gathered up his courage, and closed his eyes before planting a kiss onto Osamu’s left cheek. He pulled back and slowly opened his eyes to see Osamu’s face completely red.

“W-was that okay?” Suna asked while trying to figure out what Osamu is thinking.

Osamu covered his face with his free hand before replying with; “Y-yeah.”

“You should see your face, it’s hilarious.” Suna said with a scuff.

“Mines? You should see yours.”

“It’s from the alcohol.”

“As if alcohol could make you all shy and cute.”

“Don’t call me cute and i’m not shy.”

“You are cute.” Osamu smiles as he uses his free hand to run his fingers through Suna’s hair.

Suna relaxes into Osamu’s touch and closes his eyes. “Mmm…”

“Don’t fall asleep on my hand now.”

Suna didn’t respond instead he allowed Osamu to pet his head.

Osamu didn’t say anything else seeing Suna enjoying the touch from him. He continued to pet Suna’s head while they held hands.

At least they were making progress.

\----------------

After spending three hours alone together downstairs, they finally made their way upstairs to Suna’s room to sleep.

Suna fell asleep the moment he covered himself with the cover, and Osamu laid there next to him trying to figure out how to hold him. He’d never did this before.

Osamu held his breath as he slowly inched closer to Suna, and wrapped his arm around him to spoon him. He laid still trying to fall asleep, but his heart was beating a million miles per hour. Not exactly that fast, but he couldn’t calm down from being this close to Suna.

He couldn’t help but notice every detail about Suna. From the way Suna didn’t snore while he slept, to how adorable he looked while sleeping. Osamu could still smell the cologne on him, and buried his face into the crook of his neck to inhale it.

“Gorgeous…” Osamu thought to himself as he began to play with Suna’s hair. “Am I really going to savor all of this beauty before my ten months are up?” He sighed as he could feel himself finally relaxing. Drowsiness was consuming him. “I guess I am.”

Osamu’s eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep holding his Kitsune.

The first day of their newfound love and relationship had begun.

\----------------

“Miya!” Sakusa stood in front of Atsumu, who was trying to swoon Sakusa over with puppy dog eyes. “Don’t give me that look. You’re late.”

“Can’t you let this slide Omi?” Atsumu asked Sakusa.

Sakusa didn’t budge. “I will after you do diving receives like I asked.”

  
“Wha! Omi!” Atsumu pouted.

“I’m waiting Atsumu.”

Suna watched in amusement at the twin trying to get Sakusa to say no to diving receives.

It has been one week since Osamu and Suna decided to try things out, and so far all they do is visit each other. They sometimes eat food Osamu made, they attempt to cuddle, and they talk about numerous things. But not once has they shared their first kiss.

“Does he not want to kiss me?” Suna thought as he did his leg stretches.

Hinata walked over to Suna. “It’s been a while Suna.”

Suna looked up to meet Hinata’s eyes and shrugged. “Not that long.”

“About two to three weeks.”

‘That’s about right.”

“How have you been Suna? Did anything happen?”

“Um...you could say that.”

“Wait really?! What happened?”

Suna’s teammates snickers knowing exactly what happened. Sakusa didn’t care about the conversation, instead he watched his soulmate do diving receives.

“Er...Osamu and I are...attempting to d-date.” Suna said as he looked down to hide his blush.

“Really? I’m happy you two are trying to date. I thought you two would stay friends till...you know.”

“I know what?”

Hinata looked around before leaning down to whisper into Suna’s ear. “Till he dies.”

“How can you say that so casually? Also how did you know about that?”

“Atsumu is very obvious when something is wrong, also he wrote on his calendar that he keeps in his locker. He marked the date.”

“He isn’t dying for ten months though?”

“I forgot Kageyama’s birthday, and I use his calender a lot so I was flipping through the months and found the date marked.”

“Atsumu really had to mark the date, huh? He probably wants to say his last words.”

“Knowing Atsumu. He might want to. Osamu is his only brother after all.”

“I know.”

“I’ll go back to my side of the net, but I hope we can catch up soon.”

“Yeah, me too.” Suna said before Hinata walked off to his team.

Sakusa walks over to Suna and stretches next to him. “I overheard. I believe Atsumu said he’s going to take a week off from volleyball to be able to see Osamu one last time on that day.”

“You’re going to be dealing with a sad Atsumu for a long time.” Suna joked.

“Speak for yourself. You’re going to be dealing with your sad heart for a long time.”

“I know, and I finally accepted that fact.” Suna looks at Atsumu. “I still haven’t told Atsumu about Osamu’s consistent stays.”

“He probably knows.” Sakusa chuckles. “Osamu might be telling him.”

“Ugh, I hope you’re wrong.”

“Doubt I am.”

“Whatever, let’s just get into position.”

“Okay.”

\----------------

The gym was partially empty. Suna, Atsumu, and Sakusa were still inside talking. They didn’t want to leave yet.

“Hey Suna?” Atsumu scooted closer to Suna.

“Yeah?” Suna didn’t look at Atsumu. His eyes were on the floor below him.

“What do you like about Osamu? If it’s okay to ask you that.”  
“It’s fine.” Suna sighed. He had never said his feelings out loud before. “Osamu is someone very special to me. He knows when something is wrong, he can read my mood by looking at me, he makes sure i’m comfortable, he helped me gain confidence, and somehow earned his way into my life effortlessly. I told myself before that maybe it’s how friends feel, but now I know I love him. The way he smiles, laughs, cooks, sleeps, smells, looks, everything. I love everything about him.”

“I’m glad he fell in love with you, Suna.”

“Why?”

“Because no one else can make him blush and shy like you can. Also you two have history.”

“Sakusa told me you complained about us not dating fast enough.”

“Sakusa should keep secrets before I talk about his.”

“You know…” Suna looks up at Atsumu. “It already feels like you’re my brother-in-law.”

“W-what are you saying out of the blue?” Atsumu blushed.

“All these years and you truly feel like a brother to me. Our talks are also special to me Atsumu. Please take care of me in the future.”

“Suna you really need to stop saying embarrassing things with a neutral expression.”

“I’m still not used to being expressive sorry.”

“But…” Atsumu smiles. “You feel like a brother to me too.”

“I’m glad the feeling’s mutual then.”

“Me too.”

Sakusa laughs. “Awe you two are leaving me out of the family talk, huh?”

“Sakusa.” Suna looks at Sakusa. “Thank you for taking care of Atsumu for all of these years. I know your phobia kept you from being affectionate in the past, but it makes me happy to see you have warmed up to him over the years.”

Sakusa shrugs. “Atsumu is my safe place, my home, my heart, my everything. Without him I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

“O-Omi?” Atsumu stuttered as he blushed.  
“You’re like family to me.” Suna said. “You talk to me whenever you know i’m down or upset, and try your best to help me feel better again.”

“Same here Suna. I see you as family also.”

“But if you two adopt some kids, don’t turn me into your personal babysitter.”

“Excuse me but you might like them too.”

“I am not signing myself up to handle diapers and snot.”

Sakusa cringes. “Don’t say snot.”

“Snot.” Suna smirks when he saw Sakusa cringe again.

“You are evil.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“It wasn’t one.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m serious.”

“I hear you.”

Atsumu walks over to Sakusa while he hides his face and sits on his lap.

Sakusa looks up at Atsumu. “You okay Atsumu?”

“I just wanted to sit here instead.”

Sakusa wrapped his arm around Atsumu’s waist. “Haha what a big baby.”

“I’m your big baby.”

Suna scrunched his nose up at them. “Let’s control the PDA, shall we?”

Atsumu side-eyed Suna with a smirk. “You’re just jealous you don’t have Osamu here to do this with.”

Suna’s face flushed a light red from Atsumu’s comment. “S-shut up i’m not ready to do something like that anyways.”

“Or maybe you just can’t handle sitting on his lap.”

“I-I h-handle it. I just n-need time.”

“All I hear is ‘i’m scared’.”

“You little-”

Sakusa puts his hand up in front of Suna’s face. “Suna don’t listen to him. He’s just being a brat right now.”

Atsumu crosses his arms. “I’m not being a brat.”

“Yes you are, so stop it or i’m sleeping on the couch.” Sakusa says once he puts his hand down and looks up at Atsumu.

“No…” Atsumu whined. “Fine...i’ll stop being a brat.”

Sakusa gently grabs Atsumu’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Thank you my love.”

Atsumu blushed at the sudden action of affection and looked away while blushing. “Y-yeah, no problem O-Omi.”

Suna groans. “Here I am watching two people flirt in front of me as if i’m not here.”

“Then go home.” Sakusa says with a smirk.

“I can, but it’s my turn to lock up.”

“What? Are you asking us to leave?”

“If it means I don’t have to see you two flirt in front of me any longer, then yes I am.”

“We’ll leave once we’re ready.”

Suna rolls his eyes. “Great.”

\----------------

“I’m going to go get some air.” Suna said as he stood up.

Sakusa and Atsumu waved him off as they continued their PDA shamelessly.

Suna shoved his hands into his pants pockets and walked outside the gym.

He sat down on the steps to enjoy the night in silence. At least he thought he was.

“What are you doing at the gym at this time of night?” a voice says from beside Suna.

Suna flinched as he turns to see Osamu wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. “Shit Osamu! You scared me!”

“Oh did I?” Osamu stood next to Suna. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Sure you didn’t, but what are you doing here anyway? For Atsumu? I think he’s going home with Sakusa.”

Osamu shook his head. “No, I came to look at the gym you go to. It’s huge.”

“Yeah, it’s not Inarizaki, but it’s a place I would consider my second home.”

“You consider Inarizaki your home?”

“I did love being there after all. I made friends there and met you there.”

“You are right. Inarizaki was a place I called home. I loved playing volleyball there and everything.”

“But you stopped to pursue your cooking career.”

“Correct and now I opened my shop.”

“Yeah, so did you pick a name yet?”

“No, I didn’t. What should I name it?”

“Onigiri Miya.”

“Not a bad name.” Osamu smiles. “I’ll use it. Thanks.”

“You don’t have to use it because I picked it.”

“It’s a good name, and I want my shop to remember me wisely. As someone who worked hard for this, and spent years perfecting his skills to be a owner.”

“I should get credit for choosing the name.” Suna mumbled.

“You are. Your picture is going in my office there.”

“M-my picture?”

“Yeah with the words ‘my inspiration’ underneath it.”

“Osamu…”

“Also don’t be so sad that i’m dying. I know we will meet again in our next life.”

“Don’t be so confident.” Suna brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. “What if we don’t? What if you fall for someone else?”

“There’s still a huge possibility of us meeting again. Yeah we won’t remember our past life, but our souls will remember the love we developed in this life.”

“Then instead of ‘bye’...” Suna hesitated. His breath hitched in his throat remembering the mark on Osamu’s skin. “We should say…’see you later’.”

“You’re right. That does sound more convenient.”

Suna buried his face between his knees. “But I won’t admit that ‘see you later’ will feel like ‘goodbye’.”

“Suna, you’ll see me again in our next time.”

“I will have to spend like eighty or ninety years alone without you.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“It won’t knowing my last words will have me wishing you back.”

“I don’t know what to say except i’ll cherish you more.”

“Cherish me now until then.”

Osamu squats down to Suna’s level. “I thought you wanted us to take this slow?”

“I did but I never said we couldn’t try things.”

“What do you want to try then?”

“I want to share my first kiss with you.”

Suna felt a hand on his cheek. “What are you doing, Osamu?”

“You wanted to share your first kiss with me right?”

“I’m not mentally prepared yet.”

“Me neither.” Osamu inched his face closer to Suna. “But let’s try it.”

Suna lifted his head up slowly, and his eyes trailed down to Osamu’s lips. “Um...okay.”

Their heads inched closer to one another. As they got closer, their eyes closed. Before they knew it, they felt the other’s lips on theirs.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking the kiss to look each other in the eyes.

Suna licked his lips and scuffs. “Not only did you court me...you managed to kiss me too. You are a Sumato.”

“And you are a Kitsune.” Osamu said rubbing his thumb on Suna’s cheek.

Suna’s lips lingered the feeling of the kiss. They tingled as he could feel Osamu’s lips on his. Like a phantom kiss. “I...yeah...I am.”

“You look like one kiss wasn’t enough.”

“It wasn’t.” Suna mumbled.

“Want another one my Kitsune?”

“Yes my Haiiro.”

Suna’s hands flew to Osamu’s face, before Osamu pressed his lips against Suna’s again.

Suna mentally savored this moment in his mind. He wanted to engrave it into his head forever. From the taste of his chapstick to his fondness. Suna could sense Osamu’s love in the kiss-it still was unbelievable. Someone he never knew he wanted had felt the same way for him.

“Osamu...I almost regret letting the universe take you from me. I want to experience this moment forever.” Suna thought to himself as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. He didn’t want this night to end yet.

\----------------

Osamu was visiting Aran in his home. He already finished watching the people put the shop name on the front before he arrived. ‘Onigiri Miya’. The name fits.

“I heard that the MSBY Jackals is inviting Suna’s team to a drinking party to celebrate their win.”

“Is that so? Sounds fun.” Osamu said while scrolling on his phone.

“Aren’t you going to go?”

“If Suna didn’t invite me then I’m not going.”

“He probably won’t mind you popping up there.”

“I’ll look like i’m being overprotective. I trust him to drink the limited amount.”

“Like last time?”

“He was at least sober enough to drive home safe.”

“Only because the alcohol didn’t kick in till you two settled down to talk.”

Osamu looked up at Aran from his phone. “I’m not walking into the party uninvited. End of discussion.”

Aran sighed. “Fine...it would have been interesting though.”

“Aran, why did you invite me over if you were going to try to convince me to go see Suna?”

“I wanted to see the one and only Osamu Miya at a drinking party with his new boyfriend.”

“Unlike you, I respect my significant other’s space.”

“I do give Kita space.”

“Uh-huh, that’s like saying Atsumu doesn’t eat fatty tuna.”

“Why are you so mean?”

“I’m just being truthful here.” Osamu turned his attention back to his phone.

“I wonder what Suna sees in you.”

“Handsomeness and a gentlemen.”

“All I see is a grey haired male with attitude problems.”

“And all I see is an engaged male that isn’t married yet.”

“Excuse me?” Aran crossed his arms. “We are getting married in a few months.”

“Before or after my funeral?”

“Don’t say that so casually.”

“Should I lie instead?”

“You really accepted your death, huh?”

“I can’t run from it anyways.”

“Sometimes I envy your bravery.”

“I’m not completely brave though. I’m scared of losing Suna before I die.”

“Only Suna?”

“Sakusa won’t let Atsumu die, so I’m only worrying about my Kitsune.”

“Oh so you put ‘my’ in front of ‘Kitsune’ now?”

“Yes. Because he is my Kitsune.”

“Adorable. You make me miss my fiancee now.”

“As if you two don’t share a home.”

“Still…”

“Ugh, you make me want to go to the party.”

“So rude!”

\----------------

The scent of strong liquor filled Suna’s nose as he sat next to the others. He held his cup in his hand that had the same amount of alcohol in it since he poured it two hours ago. He felt a bit odd drinking knowing he had to drive himself home. He forgot about the drinking party, and now he had to stay sober enough to make it home.

Almost everyone was intoxicated and danced their hearts out to the music. Suna wasn’t a dancer, so he didn’t move from his spot. But he did find himself tapping his finger to the music sometimes.

Suna leaned back knowing he finally understood that he was bored. He couldn’t drink and he didn’t want to dance. Now he wanted to leave the party to go home.

“How can I leave without being rude?” Suna thought as he stared at the alcohol in his cup. “Maybe they could excuse my exit as me being too drunk to stay? They are drunk themselves, so that would make sense.”

Suna was about to go with his plan when he saw a familiar grey haired male walk in. His eyes widen seeing him look around the room as if he was searching for someone. Suna waited for his eyes to meet his to wave him over.

Once the male stood in front of him, Suna stood out of his seat.

“Are you drunk Nemuke?” Osamu asked Suna.

Suna shrugged. “Depends if the alcohol kicks in.”

Osamu looks into Suna’s cup. “How many refills did you have?”

“Can’t remember.”

Osamu put his index finger on Suna’s chin. He wore a neutral expression. Suna couldn’t read his mood at all. Was it upset? Was it concerned? What was he feeling?

“I don’t think you’re drunk.” Osamu said.

“You don’t know that.”

“You’ve been here a few hours. By now you should be blushing. You’re not drunk.”

“Mmm glad you know I’m sober. Now let me hear why you came.”

“I was worried.”

“So straightforward.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Not really.”

“Want to go somewhere else?”

“Got a place in mind?”

“Nope but we’ll figure out a place during the drive.”

“Guess I’m following you?”

“Yeah to park your car at your house. We’ll be taking my car.”

“You mind as well say you want to take me on a date.” Suna teased.

“Okay.” Osamu takes Suna’s free hand in his. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Suna looked at their hands and blushed. “S-sure.”

“I love it when you get shy. It’s not every day that I get to see you so expressive like this.”

“S-shut up and let’s go.”

“Yes sir.”

\----------------

Osamu began to drive down the road after they dropped off Suna’s car at the house. It wasn’t busy, so they could look at each destination without getting stuck in traffic.

“What about here?” Osamu pointed at an expensive restaurant.

“You can cook the same food for a cheaper price.” Suna said.

“You’re right.”

They drive to a festival that was being held closeby.

“We’re not wearing kimono though.” Suna said.

“Who said we have to?”

“It would be more respectful to wear it.”

“Think of this as something on my bucket list. Not wearing a kimono to a festival.”

“Your mom might freak out seeing you here like this.”

“She’s going to freak out more seeing my lifeless body in a casket.”

“You really need to stop with the death jokes.”

“Eh...I think they’re funny.”

“Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Osamu asked while Suna climbed out the car.

“Nevermind it. Let’s go have fun.”

“Yes Kitsune.”

The two held each other’s hand as they made their way into the festival. Their attire was a bit underdressed, and people did side-eye them. But they enjoyed their time together without a complaint.

They completed numerous activities like-goldfish scooping, super-ball scooping, toy scooping, yo-yo scooping, Gun-shooting, ring toss, and ate food from the food stalls to finish off their night.

Suna, for the first time tonight, was grateful he didn’t drink the alcohol. He wanted to be completely sober to enjoy this night fully. He watched Osamu’s expression turn into a frustrated one when attempting to scoop gold-fish, and felt like his heart could explode from looking at Osamu’s smile. He wanted to frame it to look at it every day.

His smile was worth more than anything-Suna would do anything to keep seeing it. A true, genuine, and pure smile that only he can see. Osamu smiling to Suna is a gift.

Why did he have to savor it? Why couldn’t the universe let him enjoy his newfound love for Osamu?

Everything was cruel to Suna but he couldn’t complain. He knew what he was walking into the moment he ran into Osamu’s arms that night. He might’ve been drunk, but his heart remembers every single feeling Osamu made him feel.

The two of them took their time and made their way back to the car.

Suna didn’t want the night to end yet. There had to be something else they could do. He wanted one more hour with him-every second meant everything to him.

He was about to allow himself to end the night with Osamu by climbing into the car, but then he remembered about the fireworks.

“O-Osamu…” Suna stopped Osamu before they walked any closer to the car. Osamu had already grabbed his keys from his pocket.

“Hmm? Is something wrong Suna?”

“F-fireworks…” Suna points in the direction of the fireworks. “Can we go watch the fireworks together?”

“Sure we can Kitsune, let’s go see them.”

Suna didn’t waste any time pulling Osamu by the hand towards the fireworks.

“S-Suna slow down.” Osamu said as he tried to keep up with Suna.

But it showed that Suna improved on his speed while playing volleyball. Osamu barely could catch up, and let Suna drag him to the spot to watch the fireworks.

They got to the hill and Osamu tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry Osamu.” Suna helped Osamu catch his breath.

“I-it’s fine...you were just excited to see the fireworks. I understand.”

“Are you okay?” Suna asked Osamu, who sat up straight with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I feel better now that you cared about my physical health.”

“Of course I will.” Suna turns his head to hide the obvious redness on his cheeks. “I care about you deeply so why wouldn’t I?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re cute when you get shy?”

“For the last time I am not cute!”

“You say that, but you still are cute in my eyes. My cute Kitsune.”

“You say such embarrassing words. What if I told you ‘you’re cute’ back? How would you feel?”

“I’d feel special knowing you think that I’m cute.”

“Well...you are.”

“Thank you Suna.”

“Whatever Haiiro.”

The loud sound of an explosion made them snap their attention to the sky to see the colorful sight.

Suna’s eyes didn’t peel away from the scenery. It was so beautiful to him.

Osamu didn’t bother looking at the fireworks. His eyes watched Suna the whole time. The sight of his Kitsune admiring the fireworks was more of a memory than what’s happening above.

Suna felt Osamu staring and turned to face him. “Hmm?”

Osamu stepped closer to Suna. “Is it okay if we share another kiss here underneath the fireworks?”

“Such a cliche thing to do.” Suna giggled.

“A cliche thing that I want to do. Is that alright?”

Suna nods.

Osamu leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Suna’s. The intimacy and love they felt in that kiss was passionate. Suna squeezed Osamu’s hand and Osamu squeezed back. Suna smiled as they never pulled away.

Then Suna did something unexpected. He let go of Osamu’s hand, and used his index finger to tickle Osamu’s palm causing the other to blush. Osamu returned the action by using his index finger to tickle Suna’s palm.

Their hearts was connected that day. A day that both of them couldn’t forget.

\----------------

Suna walked into the gym exhausted from lack of sleep. Him and Osamu stayed up all night talking about the date, old memories, and Atsumu’s PDA with Sakusa during practice.

By the time they both managed to fall asleep-Suna only slept for about two to three hours.

When Suna reached the locker room, he felt eyes on him and ignored the gazes of his teammates.

Once Suna slipped off his shirt to change, one of his teammates asked. “So where did you go with Osamu yesterday?”

“That’s my personal business.”

“It must’ve been a really fun night if you’re keeping secrets.”

“All we did was leave and did our own thing.”

“What did you do?”

“I am unable to respond to such a question, please come back when I feel like answering.”

“Damn so cold.”

“Should I tell you to fuck off instead?”

“Okay, Okay, I’m going.”

Suna watched his teammate leave before he sighed. He finished changing into his jersey to start practice.

\----------------

Osamu entered his shop while holding his culinary school degree in his hand. He had it framed to put it where the customers could see while they ate.

He walked to his office to grab some tools to hang up his framed degree. Each step felt like it was hard to accomplish.

“Maybe it’s from me not sleeping last night.” Osamu murmured as he kept walking to his office.

Once he made it, he had sat his degree on his desk, and placed his hand on his forehead. The room felt like it was moving, and his breathing felt difficult to do.

“W-why am I...o-out of...b-breath? A-all I did was...w-walk to my office.” Osamu struggled to talk. His vision was getting blurry. “F-fuck...I need to call...someone.”

Osamu took his phone out of his pocket to dial someone. He couldn’t see much, but managed to dial Kuroo’s number since he was the most recent person he had texted.

Kuroo picked up on the fourth ring. “Oh hey Osamu, sorry I was doing som-wait are you alright? Why are you breathing so hard on the phone? Did you get finished running?”

“K-kuroo...h-how far are you...from my s-shop?”

“A few miles why?”

“C-come take me to the h-hospital...please.”

“Alright Osamu, please try to stay awake until I get there. I’m coming.”

“Okay...b-but call S-Suna.”

“Okay Osamu I am.”

“T-thank you…”

\----------------

Suna was sweating from practicing so long. He wiped his forehead with his towel and sipped on his water bottle.

He was going over game plays in his head when he heard the gym door open. He turned his head to see Kenma standing there out of breath.

Kenma points to Suna and waves him over.

Suna reluctantly walked over to Kenma. “Why are you here Kenma? Don’t you have work?”

“K-Kuroo told me to come get you. It’s about Osamu.”

“What about Osamu?”

“He’s in the Emergency Room. Something happened to him while he was at the shop.”

Suna mentally cussed as he tossed his towel onto the bench from where he stood. “Take me there.”

“Suna! Are you leaving?” Komori asked.

“Sorry Komori. Cover for me.” Suna said before following Kenma to his car.

\----------------

Kenma walked hastily through the hospital hallways with Suna tailing behind him. The nurses eyed the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp with the volleyball player jogging through the hallway. Two most known people of the world in the hospital-of course there will be eyes on them.

They saw the tall male with the bed hair standing by the hospital room.

“Kuroo!” Kenma shouts to his soulmate as they stopped in front of the male. “I brought Suna.”

Kuroo looks at Kenma, nods, and looks at Suna with worried eyes. “Suna...I needed you here to see it for yourself.”

“What happened?” Suna asked in panic.

“Osamu fainted at the shop. I asked him to stay awake till I got there, but he was laying on his office floor motionless by the time I arrived.”

“D-did the nurses or doctors say what’s wrong?” Suna asked.

“They’re in there now trying to find the issue.”

Suna felt his heart sting. Osamu couldn’t possibly die early, right?

He checked his timeclock mark to see the time still saying Osamu has a few months left to live.

“So Osamu isn’t going to die…” Suna thought to himself. “But why did he faint? He looked fine yesterday...is it because we stayed up talking and he decided to overwork himself? That has to be it.”

Suna started to pace back and forth as he came up with reasons in his head.

Kuroo and Kenma let the middle blocker pace as they spoke about work related topics.

The hospital was busy with sounds of machines, children crying, people speaking, loud sneakers walking on the floor, and so much more that started to annoy Suna. He couldn’t think.

Kenma checked the time on his phone. “How long are they going to take? I need to attend a meeting to present a new game idea to the board.”

“A bit of time. You can go attend your meeting, Kenma. I’ll inform you of anything that happens.” Kuroo said.

“Alright.” Kenma gives Kuroo a peck of the lips. “Call me right away.”

“I will.” Kuroo said before his soulmate walked away.

Suna finally stopped pacing to look at the hospital room door. He felt tears threatening to come down his eyes and tried to blink them back, but they came down his cheeks as he grew more scared each second.

Kuroo didn’t say anything to prevent upsetting Suna more, and sat down on the chair to wait for the doctors to come out.

\----------------

After what felt like an eternity, the door open to reveal the doctors and nurses. They saw Kuroo and Suna sitting down.

One doctor stood in front of them while the others walked away.

“You’re the one who brought the patient in, correct?” the doctor asked.

Kuroo nods. “Yes.”

“Are you a family member?” The doctor asked Suna.

Suna shook his head. “S-soulmate.”

“Well, the patient is in a stable state now. It seems to be a blockage in the blood flow to his heart, more specifically a blood clot. We inserted an anticoagulant to help the problem temporarily. He’ll need to return for weekly check ups to record the progress of it.”

“What kind of condition does he have? Cancer?” Suna asked.

“My guess is that he has hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. The symptoms are similar, but since he only experienced dizziness, struggle of breathing, and blood clots. We’ll need to have him come back in to make sure-we already drew some blood to run a test. It’ll take up to one week for results to come back, so by his next visit he’ll receive his diagnosis.”

Suna bit his bottom lip.

“Thanks doctor.” Kuroo said.

The doctor smiles. “Would you like to see the patient? He’s asleep at the moment, so please keep the visit short.”

Suna nods.

The doctor bows before walking away.

“I’ll wait here.” Kuroo said.

“Thanks Kuroo.” Suna mumbled before standing out of his seat to enter Osamu’s room.

He saw Osamu connected to the machines and had an IV drip. He looked peaceful while he slept.

Suna stood next to Osamu’s bed trembling. He never saw him like this before.

Suna gently held Osamu’s hand in his while he spoke low and softy. “Hey Osamu...are you aware you gave me a fright?” The warm tears streamed down his cheeks. “I know you’re dying soon, but I’m not ready for you leave me early. I still have so much to do with you. Like try to go on another date together, maybe cook another fancy meal, or at least watch a movie that you like.”

Suna couldn’t stop sobbing while he spoke. “I might look like a strong person, but in real life-I’m weak. I can’t understand how much you can effect me. Is that the power of love? If it is, then it sucks...it fucking sucks.”

“I want to tell you about how I am proud of you for opening ‘Onigiri Miya’ like you dreamed about. That is an accomplishment worth bragging about.” Suna’s vision blurred by his tears. “Why did you fall in love with me? Why did we become soulmates?”

Suna gently squeezed Osamu’s hand. “If we wasn’t soulmates, you would live longer, and if you lived longer then I would be happy knowing you had a longer life span. It wouldn’t matter if you had to be bonded with someone else...what matters is that you would still be alive with me.”

Suna’s words lingered in his mind knowing they were the truth.

If Osamu wasn’t his soulmate-he would live longer.

Long enough for Suna to be satisfied-it doesn’t matter if they would have to stay friends. Osamu means more than everything to Suna.

\----------------

It’s been three days since Osamu woke up.

Atsumu visited his twin brother as much as he could in between practice and Sakusa accompanied him.

Some of Osamu’s kouhai visited him and gave him get well cards.

Everyone hoped he’ll feel better.

Suna visited Osamu in his home too many times to count. It was at the point where Suna spent the night, and made Osamu’s home his home as well.

“Kitsune.” Osamu could feel Suna tighten his grip on him. They were cuddling on the couch, but the television was off while they enjoyed each others warmth.

“Hmm?” Suna answered with his face buried in Osamu’s chest.

“There’s this thing I want to do.”

“What kind of thing?”

“Skateboarding while it’s night out, and skate on the empty road to see how far we can go.”

Suna lifted his head to eye Osamu in the eyes. “Is that a date idea?”

“And if it is?”

“Let’s do it. I’ll bring the bag.”

“I don’t need that bag following me everywhere.”

“It’s just in case you faint again or need something.”

“Suna-”

“Doctor’s orders. I need to keep an eye out.”

“He never said carry a bag everywhere.”

“I want to be prepared.”

Osamu sighed. “Fine, can we go outside now?”

“Yeah, but do you own any skateboards?”

“You think I would say that without owning skateboards?”

“I had to make sure.” Suna said as he sat up.

“They’re in my closet.” Osamu said as he sat up also.

Suna nods and stands up to go grab the skateboards.

When he returned, he saw Osamu by the door with his shoes on.

“Excited much?” Suna asked as he handed Osamu his skateboard.

“Very.”

“Alright, let me go grab the bag real quick.”

Suna sped walked to get the bag, put it onto his bag, walked back to the door where Osamu stood, slipped into his shoes, and both of them walked outside to begin their late night date.

They stood on their skateboards, and rolled down the empty road together. The cool air hit their skin as they enjoyed the silence of the dark night.

They rode for about three miles before they turned around to ride their skateboards back.

“That was relaxing.” Suna said when they reached Osamu’s home.

“I bet it was. You had your eyes closed.” Osamu said as he unlocked his door.

“It made the night more fun that way.” Suna said as he walked inside.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too.”

“I’m also glad you enjoyed yourself.”

They took off their shoes and put away their skateboard before taking turns to shower.

When Suna walked out, he saw Osamu laying down on the bed already under the covers. He finish getting dressed so he can snuggle with Osamu while he slept.

No words could describe the emotion he felt.

But he was happy it was Osamu he’s experiencing these emotions with.

\----------------

Nine months later.

Suna mentally prepared himself for the worst. He asked for a week off from volleyball to spend his last moments with Osamu, along with Atsumu, who did as much as he could with Osamu. He recreated childhood memories with his twin brother, and made sure to do everything he wanted to do with Osamu.

Suna felt his significant other’s chest rise and fall as he laid on top of him. He couldn’t sleep.

He ran out of tears to shed, but his bottom lip trembled knowing the end is near.

The timeclock mark showed his lover had only a few days left on this earth.

The amount of nights Suna spent praying that the time clock was wrong is too many. Each date, each kiss, each syllable of the words he say, each breath he takes, each meal he cooks for them both-it was engraved into Suna’s head to remember.

Suna used his index finger to draw circles on his lover’s stomach as he savored his sleeping Haiiro a bit longer. He enjoyed the sound of the inaudible breathing Osamu made as he slept peacefully, and the sound of his heartbeat against his ear.

A heartbeat that will soon stop beating in a few days.

“I love you so much, Osamu…” Suna whispered. “Thank you for being my soulmate all these years. I hope you’re right and we’ll meet again in our next life. Please wait for me so we can see each other again soon.”

\----------------

Osamu laid on the hospital bed connected to the machines.

Everyone had already said their goodbyes to Osamu with tears in their eyes. Atsumu couldn’t say goodbye without breaking down on his knees-his only brother was going to die tomorrow. He just couldn’t believe it.

Osamu’s body was fragile and his breathing was short. His eyes didn’t have gleam in them and Suna’s heart clenched knowing why.

Suna sat next to Osamu, while he laid on the hospital bed. They held hands and looked into each other’s eyes. They spoke as much as they could. It was now their final goodbye.

“Visiting hours are over, sir.” A nurse said to Suna.

Suna nods to the nurse and the nurse left.

Suna stood up.

Osamu looked into the middle blocker’s eyes. “Don’t forget me Kitsune.”

“I won’t Haiiro.”

“See you later…”

Suna’s mark glowed as it started to disappear from his skin.

“Goodbye Osamu…”

Osamu’s mark glowed as it disappeared from his skin also.

Suna leaned to plant a kiss on his lover’s lips for the last time before letting go of his hand to walk out the room.

Suna stopped at the door entrance, looked back at his lover once more, before walking out with tears streaming down his cheeks.

\----------------

Suna stood in front of the tombstone with the flowers in his hand. “I saw the letter you left me, Haiiro. Why did you write ‘I love you, Kitsune’ knowing I want to hear you say it with your voice? You left me so soon, but I’m happy you aren’t suffering anymore.” Suna put his flowers in front of the tombstone. “I love you too, Haiiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It took me two weeks to finish this. If there are grammar errors, i'll correct them later when I get the chance. Love you all! <3


End file.
